ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End
Pirates of the Caribbean: At world's End is an American fantasy/adventure film from 2007. The film is the second sequel to Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of The Black Pearl. It stars Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom and Keira Knightley. Chow Yun-Fat plays the infamous pirate Sao Feng. Rolling Stones guitarist Keith Richards plays Captain Teague, the father of main character Jack Sparrow. The recordings were finished In January 2007. The first edited version of the film lasted three hours. 2 In april, it was reported that the final theatrical version lasts almost three hours. On 20 March 2007 was the official trailer of the movie be made available to the public, but a day earlier was the Russian version of the trailer already available on the internet. The film premiered on May 19, 2007 in Disneyland, home of the theme park attraction which the film trilogy is based. The tickets for that movie cost $ 1500 each, but a very large part of the amount was donated to the Make-A-Wish Foundation. 3 In total, about 3 000 000 dollars collected. On 22 May 2007, the Ambilight Opening Night of Pirates of the Caribbean: At world's End in Amsterdam's Tuschinski theater. Many stars have made their appearance there and have walked down the red carpet. After the screening there was a great theme party in Escape. Around the premiere of the film published in 2007 among other action figures, board games and a video game appear. The Dutch television channel Veronica spent the whole month of may attention to the film, with a temporary weekly television program. Even though Veronica did something like that at the premiere of Mission: Impossible III in 2006. The CGIeffects, which are plentifully present also in this part, are produced by Industrial Light and Magic of George Lucas. 4 thanks to the sophisticated computer effects came the final cost of the film in such a total $ 300 million. It is the most expensive film ever made, not adjusted for inflation. Content hide 1 Story 1.1 Jack Sparrow is copied from "the coffin" 1.2 the power of Lord Beckett 1.3 meeting of the pirate leaders 1.4 the final battle 1.5 Slot 1.6 Quotes 2 Cast 3 Production 4 Film Music 5 Pirates of the Caribbean 4: On Stranger Tides 6 awards and nominations 7 external links StoryEdit Read warning: text below contains details about the content and/or the end of the story. The story of this third film continues where part two was abruptly ended. Captain Jack Sparrow has been swallowed up by the Crack, a gigantic sea monster, and Cutler Beckett, a high within the East India Company, the ome ship "the Flying Dutchman" and her crew in his monstrous power, with which he tries to exterminate all pirates in the world. Jack Sparrow is copied from "the coffin"Edit It is up to Will Turner, his beloved Elizabeth Swann and the rest of the crew of Jack Sparrow to returned from the dead with the help of the Captain Hector Barbossa Jack Sparrow can be found. For this perilous enterprise they have special navigational charts, which them not only to the other world, but also to "The chest of Davy Jones" can lead. This "Coffin" is a place in the other world where Jack Sparrow came by his death. After a long journey in the other world will find the crew Jack on a strange White Island, in the middle of the sea. Jack get on board, and the return trip takes off. The Black Pearl and her crew are almost on the way back in the world of mortals when they small boats with people in it in the opposite direction along the ship sail. It turn out to be the newly dead, which make their journey to the afterlife. In one of the many boats that sail to the afterlife, Elizabeth sees her father, who was murdered by Lord Beckett. Elizabeth panics and wants to save him, but her father seems to acquiesce in his fate and calls her after that he the greetings to her (years earlier deceased) mother will do. The return trip to the "upper world", however, is easier said than done. According to the special navigation maps is the only time when the deceased souls may return from the underworld, the moment the Sun shows a Green Flash at sunset. When that Green Flash will pop up, no one knows. Jack Sparrow studies therefore the navigation maps another comprehensive, looking for more clues. He discovers the inscription "Up is down" (upstairs downstairs). The crew leave the ship capsize rotated 180 degrees so that it comes to lie in the sea. When then at sunset a Green Flash from the Sun appears, changing the air and the sea of place and know Jack and his crew to the underworld to escape. The power of Lord BeckettEdit James Norrington, the former fiance of Elizabeth Swann, and in the service of the British East India Company, has now. Although he in part 2 of the film series to Lee shore was hit and had become willy-nilly pirate, he has his career back, after he the heart of Davy Jones to Lord Beckett has handed over. This heart had Davy Jones-the dreaded ruler of the sea-ever from his own body cut and safely stowed away, but in part two of the film series was found by Jack Sparrow, James Norrington and Elizabeth Swann. At the time they found the heart, came Will Turner. Who has the heart of Davy Jones, has Jones in his power. Now Beckett the heart of Davy Jones possesses, Beckett has control of Davy Jones and his ship, the Flying Dutchman, and reigns Lord Beckett now on the seven seas. Davy Jones was already ordered to kill the Kraken , the sea monster that completely in the power of Davy Jones was, and is now forced to all Pirate ships to attack piece by piece. It is the dream of Beckett to exterminate all pirates in the world and knots, and thanks to Davy Jones ' heart seems now all this a reality. Meeting of the pirate leadersEdit Through the remaining pirates all over the world is now the infamous Brotherhood Meeting song sung: a song that the 9 pirate leaders must lead to Shipwreck Cove for an important meeting. Now all the pirates threatened in the world, it is more than ever need to get together and come up with a plan to survive. Every pirate leader must bring to the meeting his silver pieces , to be able to show that he is one of the nine pirate leaders, or a successor to it. During the trip to Shipwreck Cove is more known about the meaning of those pieces of silver. Except for the recognition of pirate leaders serve the nine pieces of silver still somewhere else before. They are ever used to the pagan goddess Calypso in a human body to bind. Calypso ruled ever over the seven seas, but was so powerful that the pirates caught her names and its leaders in a human body to keep in check, so they stopped was. Jack Sparrow and Hector Barbossa are two of the nine pirate leaders. One of the other seven is Captain Sao Feng, a powerful captain from Singapore that notorious and feared in many pirates. To Sao Feng astray, and so can keep him in check, does Barbossa as if Elizabeth is the goddess Calypso. Sao Feng buy Elizabeth of Barbossa over and takes her on his ship. When the ship of Feng during the journey to Shipwreck Cove is attacked by the Flying Dutchman, is Sao Feng killed. With his last strength he makes Elizabeth captain of his ship and successor as pirate leader. While transporting ship and the crew is trapped Fengs in the Dutchman met Elizabeth in the cell "bootstrap" Bill Turner who has been slowly but surely becomes one with the ship and its memory starts to lose. Admiral James Norrington, who has been Beckett's supervision over Davy Jones, however, get repentance, partly because of his love for Elizabeth. He helps Elizabeth and the crew escape, but sacrifices himself as bootstrap alarm beats and stab him. And then comes the moment that all the pirates on Shipwreck Cove have arrived. After all 9 pieces of silver are collected, Barbossa's plan is clear. He plans to free Calypso and hopes on grace of her. The pirate leaders are do not agree about what exactly needs to be done, and they decide to a pirate King to choose that the button should be by heels. There is organised a vote to decide who will be the next King of the Pirates. Normally votes the pirate leaders getting on themselves, but Jack opts for Elizabeth whereby they a voice more than the rest and is crowned King. Elizabeth decides to go fight against Beckett's armada. Meanwhile discovered Will Turner why Davy Jones ever had his heart cut out of his body, and had stored away in a coffin. The goddess Calypso was once the woman Davy Jones loved. In Exchange for eternal life and its eternal love they had given him the command to the souls of all the dead to the afterlife to guide. Then once the ten years he was allowed to land to one day to be with her. Then his life ten years he had used for his noble task. But when those who one day he came ashore was, not days, he was so angry that he decided to forsake his job from now on, and to take revenge on Calypso. In those days he was one of the nine pirate leaders, and had there during the very first piratenleiderbijeenkomst ensured that Calypso was condemned to a human form. The human form which Calypso was condemned, is then also notoriously. It is Tia Dalma, the mysterious Caribbean magic witch that the whole movie has been travelling on the ship of Jack Sparrow. The final battleEdit While Will Turner discovered the secret of Davy Jones and Calypso, begins the battle between the huge armada of Beckett and the last couple of Pirate ships in the world. The pirate leaders decide to release to the ritual to Calypso, because they are their only hope seems to be. After the ritual is Calypso released, but she refuses any kind of assistance. Though she creates a huge whirlpool at sea: the maelstrom. Only the Black Pearl and the Dutchman venture in this maelstrom for a final confrontation. Although the fray, see Elizabeth Swann and Will Turner is violently between nose and lips by still the chance to give the Yes-Word to each other. Then approaches the denouement. Jack Sparrow manages to finally get the heart of Davy Jones to get hold of. But a split second before it pierces and Davy Jones to the basement, drill through the heart of Davy Jones first hunts Will Turner. This allows Jack to a large dilemma; Davy Jones himself dead and obtain immortality, or permit Will with his last forces Davy Jones kills and so can be saved. He eventually chooses the latter. Davy Jones dies and a shock is also by that of the crew of the Flying Dutchman: the mysterious ship has a captain needed. Slowly, the crew members on the dead Will Turner off; When they get his heart from his body, he will take the place of Davy Jones as new captain of the Flying Dutchman. The ship then sinks into the depths of the maelstrom and Elizabeth sees her husband disappear, convinced they will see him never returned. The Black Pearl leaves the maelstrom, where Lord Beckett and his armada waiting for him. But then all of a sudden, when Captain Sparrow and his crew in a battle with Lord Beckett threatens to go down, the Flying Dutchman back above water. The ship and its crew are no longer in the service of Lord Beckett, making it to the side of the Black Pearl fights to Lord Beckett to beat. Beckett is speechless and can no longer give commands. While his crew of the ship flight, Beckett with ship disappears and all the depths. All the suffering seems ago and the pirates can finally breathe a sigh of relief. But all "end" is not, at least not for the newlywed couple Will and Elizabeth Turner. Now Will the new captain of the Flying Dutchman, he is condemned to get with his crew to take over the task of Davy Jones. He can now but one day on land, then for ten years at sea to guide souls to the afterlife. Elizabeth and Will accept their fate, and enjoy intense of their one day together, before Will at the end of the day for 10 years to the Sea leaves. LockEdit The crew of the Black Pearl has the same day used to partying and of all efforts. But if Mr. Gibbs has slept late the next day, and two Jack Sparrow just ruffle by him decorated ladies are beautiful ship wants to show, they come out that Barbossa the Black Pearl has hijacked again. He is there with the crew and the special navigation maps on pulled out to look for the source of eternal youth. But .... Jack Sparrow would Jack Sparrow are not not in advance if he saw coming: When Barbossa rolls out a few hours later the navigation map, shows the center of the map to be cut out by Jack there already. Gibbs and Jack say goodbye and Jack get in a rowing boat in search of new adventures. An encore after the end credits of the film shows the next day that Will be with his wife, ten years after their last time together. Before Will was gone, Elizabeth was already pregnant of a child. At sunset the Flying Dutchman appears on the horizon, with Will Turner with anticipation on the mast of the ship. On land it shall take Elizabeth. And his nine year old son Will Turner. On his arrival is a Green Flash of light to see. Writers Ted and Terry have later confirmed that this is a sign that Wills curse is lifted by Elizabeths long wait, and that Will never go back have to return to the Dutchman. Note: In the original, unedited version was in a conversation between Davy Jones and Tia Dalma clear that Davy Jones would be dismissed of his duties when he after ten years at sea could close in his arms his beloved again. That Davy Jones took revenge on Calypso because they came that day on days, was thereby understand better. This piece of explanation, however, is killed in action at shortening the film. It for Will and dominated "in reality" is. QuotesEdit This episode is full of quotations and references to historical and contemporary figures and/or culture. I don't know Pizarro, but I love his pies - Jack Sparrow We shall have a magnificent garden party and you're not invited - Jack Sparrow Division Of RolesEdit Actor Character Comments Johnny Depp Jack Sparrow Captain of the Black Pearl Geoffrey Rush Hector Barbossa Captain of the Black Pearl Orlando Bloom Will Turner /Bemmaningslid captain of the Flying Dutchmanby Jack/Barbossa Keira Knightley Elizabeth Swann Governors daughter & crew member of Jack/Barbossa Bill Nighy Davy Jones Captain of the Flying Dutchman Stellan Skarsgård Bill Turner Bootstrap Bill/crew member of Jones Naomie Harris Tia Dalma Goddess Jack Davenport James Norrington Admiral Chow Yun-Fat Sao Feng Chinese captain of the Empress Tom Hollander Cutler Beckett Lord Jonathan Pryce Weatherby Swann Governor Keith Richards Captain Teague Captain of the Taming Terrence, father of Sparrow Slim Khezri Arab Pirate Kevin R. McNally Joshamee Gibbs Boatswain of Jack/Barbossa Lee Arenberg Pintel Gunner of Jack/Barbossa Mackenzie Crook Ragetti Kannonnier of Jack/Barbossa David Bailie Cotton Bemmaningslid of Jack/Barbossa Sergio Calderón Captain Villanueva Captain of the Centurion Ghassan Massoud Captain Amand Captain of the Refer Hakeem Kae-Kazim Captain Jocard Captain Dominic Scott Kay Will Turner (early years) Vanessa Branch Giselle Ex of Sparrow ProductionEdit Portions of the third film were at the same time, with the second part, Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead man's Chest, recorded in 2005 . Noteworthy, as the script for the third film when was not finished yet. On the Bahamas were the ships from the film built up. In a huge water tank on the island were the scenes with the ships included. On 30 August 2006 was again started to record it. Most shots were made this time on the coast of California,5 but there was also included on the Bonneville Salt Flats and at the Niagara Falls. The scenes which take place in Singapore were recorded in a studio of Universal. Because Singapore in the 18th century, the time the film is set, is not properly documented, the expressionist Singapore-decor based on Chinese and Malaysian cities of the period. 6 the recordings were completed In January 2007 . In 2006, short time the first 57 pages of the script to find. According to Ted Elliott that wasn't the final script and there are already a number of drain since the "significant differences" between that script and the final movie. Keith Richards, who was actually the inspiration for Johnny Depp for his character Jack Sparrowin 2005, was chosen for the role of the father of Jack Sparrow. On 23 June 2006 confirmed Director Verbinski this. According to actor Bill Nighy was Richards, known as guitarist of the Rolling Stones, drunk during the recording. In July 2006 after Disney denied rumors that the film would At world's End , but on August 31, the Rossio confirmed rumors. 7 Film MusicEdit The film music is composed by Hans Zimmer , just like the music of the second film. The music of the first film was composed by Klaus Badelt, Hans Zimmer and many unknown composers of Media ventures. The film music is released on cd on May 22, 2007. A brief overview of the songs on the album: 1. Hoist the Colours 2. Singapore 3. At world's End 4. Multiple Jacks 5. Up Is Down 6. I See Dead People in Boats 7. The Brethren Court 8. Parlay 9. Calypso 10. What Shall We Die For 11. I Don't Think Now Is the Best Time 12. One Day Drink Up Me Hearties 13. For more information, see: Pirates of the Caribbean: At world's End (album) . Pirates of the Caribbean 4: On Stranger TidesEdit There will be a fourth Pirates of the Caribbeanfilm. This will be called On Stranger Tides . Johnny Depp and Geoffrey Rush will play along in the fourth part, the opponents Keira Knightley and Orlando Bloom not. Keira Knightley gave earlier this year all default (they didn't want more in a fourth film), in July this year also gave Orlando Bloom default (he wants to spend more time with his wife Miranda Kerr). Zac Efron In this part would also play along as the younger brother of Johnny Depp. These rumors proved to be untrue. Producer Bruckheimer would be interested in one or more sequels. The end of part three suggests that talking about the "Fountain of Youth" (fountain of youth) would go. The recordings started in June 2010. The film appeared in May 2011. 1, 2 Awards and nominationsEdit "Pirates of the Caribbean: At Worlds End" won a total of 16 prices. Further, the film was nominated for another 27 prices, including 2 Academy Awards. The prizes won are: The Saturn Award for best make-up The Blimp Award for favorite male movie star (Johnny Depp) The MTV Movie Award for best comedic performance (Johnny Depp) The Readers ' Choice Award from the Mainichi Film Concours for best foreign film The Readers ' Choice Award from the Nikkan Sports Film Awards for best foreign language film People's Choice Awards for best film and best threequel Rembrandt Awards for best foreign actor (Johnny Depp) and best foreign language film Teen Choice Awards for actor (Johnny Depp), actress (Keira Knightley), action-adventure film, Rumble, and rogue VES Awards for Outstanding Animated Character in a Live Action Motion Picture and Outstanding Created Environment in a Live Action Motion Picture Among the nominations were among other Academy Awards for best makeup and best visual effects. Orlando Bloom was also for his role in the film was nominated for a Golden Raspberry. Category:2007 films Category:2000s adventure films Category:2000s comedy films Category:American adventure films Category:American comedy films Category:Fantasy adventure films Category:Action comedy films Category:Disney films Category:Films based on theme-park attractions Category:Sequel films Category:Treasure hunt films Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by Gore Verbinski Category:Jerry Bruckheimer films Category:Pirate films At World's End Category:Films set in Jamaica Category:Films set in the 18th century